


Sleeping Cutie

by Just_All_Random



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: (maybe just a lil), Cheesy, Fluff, M/M, Mingyu is mentioned, WOO, happy first year of this acc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 22:46:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16796173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_All_Random/pseuds/Just_All_Random
Summary: Junhui reads Minghao's sticky notes while the younger is asleep.





	Sleeping Cutie

**Author's Note:**

> Happy first year to this account..woo..?
> 
> Anyways, it's been a while since I visited the JunHao tag so..
> 
> Enjoy :)

"Oh my god, Jun, I crave death."

Minghao rolls over in Junhui's bed, groaning loudly.

"Shut up! You're going to wake up the whole Goddamn complex!" Junhui hisses, throwing an empty plastic bottle at the direction of his best friend, not even sparing a glance at the younger to see if it hit him, eyes fixated on his textbook. (Going by the hollow thunk, he most likely did hit him). "And no, you aren't dying. You arent leaving me alone with all this," he feels the same plastic bottle hit him square in the back of his head, forcing him to turn around with an annoyed sigh.

"Can we just stop for a while?" Minghao pouts with those beady eyes that get to Junhui's heart every single time—they're just so adorable that Junhui always agrees with whatever Minghao tries to woo him for. It always works since Junhui has the biggest soft spot for Minghao and just wants to keep him in his arms the whole time and love him to the ends of the earth. He hates that the boy knows that it always worked and that uses it to his advantage. Little brat.

With a tired groan, Junhui answers, "fine."

Junhui stands up from his desk, assuming that Minghao meant get a snack and relax not collapse onto the bed and pass out, which is what the younger does straight away.

"Hey! You can't sleep!"

Minghao only responds by holding a middle finger up at Junhui and letting his arm drop to the bed as he sprawls himself all over Junhui's bed. God, Minghao just wishes he had an apartment like Junhui does, then he could have a better bed than the one they have at the campus dorms. His whole being can easily relax on Junhui's bed, even if this isn't the most comfortable, softest bed in the world. And soon, he's drifting off to sleep.

"Guess I can't sleep now..." Junhui mumbles bitterly under his breath. He leaves the room anyways to find any kind of energy drink he has left. Once noticing that he and Minghao must've finished every drop of it, he went to make himself coffee. He starts the coffee machine and not a second later he hears a loud thump come from his room.

Walking to his room, he's surprised that it was Minghao's textbook that was on the ground and not the boy who owned it, though, Minghao is still very close to the edge and about to fall. He walks to the boy's side and picks him up to put him in the center of the bed, so he was far from falling off the edge. The boy was completely limp in his arms. Minghao must've worked hard.

Looking to the discarded textbook on the ground, he picks it up and a few papers fell out, along with a few post-it notes. What caught his attention was the heart drawn on one of the post-it notes and messy hangul.

' _You love Jun-hyung, don't you???  
-Mingyu <3_'

' _Shut up you tree_ '

Junhui's eyes keep re-reading the first post-it, his face getting even warmer after reading the same sentence over and over again. He looks at the other post-it notes curiously, wondering if there's a continuation of this conversation. He is soon pleased to see another sticky note with messy hangul and not real notes.  
  
' _I saw you the other day in the mall with Jun-hyung~~_ ' Going by the hand-writing, it's Mingyu again.

' _I swear to god, are you stalking us?_ ' It looks as if Minghao scribbled that down in a rush.

' _Don't change the subject!_ '

' _Whatever you're going to say next, please don't_ '

' _I saw you giving these fond looks and try to hold his hand??_ '

The conversation ends there. Junhui thinks he can vaguely remember the day Minghao complaining to him about how the teacher read aloud some notes he and Mingyu had been writing to each other. When he asked what it was, he just responded with "just some stupid shit". Junhui faintly remembers seeing Minghao blush when he rubbed the boy's back and rested his hand on the his thigh, saying that he hated the teacher too.

There are two more post-it notes.

' _Fine, I like Jun. Happy?_ '

' _:)_ '

Junhui breathes in, taking in the new information. Minghao likes Junhui? It's almost impossible and too cliché. Of course Junhui loved Minghao as more than a best friend, but Minghao always seemed to push him away when he tried to show affection. Sure, he and Minghao were rumored to be dating, but Minghao always gagged jokingly with a small blush. Junhui always thought that blush was just out of embarrassment.

Dropping the notes, he crawls onto the bed, heftily picking up Minghao with a light toss to jostle the boy awake. The boy's head lolls onto Junhui's shoulder, a soft and annoyed grumble.

"Dammit Junhui, I was having a good dream—!"

The sentence is interrupted. Junhui presses his lips against Minghao's before the boy can anymore. When he pulls away, Minghao is speechless, but Junhui can see it in his eyes that the other is asking so many questions. Junhui pecks Minghao's nose, the latter's already-dark blush somehow getting darker.

"Why?" Minghao mumbles.

"Well," the older bashfully looks around the room as to not look at his best friend's reaction. "I read your notes in your textbook, and.." Junhui looks at Minghao this time, who is now wearing an alarmed expression.

"Why were you reading my notes?" Minghao unconsciously squeaks, rubbing his eyes as if to play off the look of panic in them.

"You kicked it off the bed and everything went everywhere," Junhui nudges at the pile of papers and sticky-notes scattered on the floor. "I am quite surprised by what I saw," He grins cheekily, leaning closer to the boy in his arms. "But I am quite happy I saw them." And before Junhui could do so, Minghao is already going up to kiss the older, pulling him down by the neck. Junhui kisses back with just as much enthusiasm as Minghao.

"Oh my god, why'd you have to read those notes~" Minghao whines into Junhui's shoulder.

"Shouldn't you be happy I did?" The other giggles.

"Sure, but you saw that embarrassing shit."

"I thought it was cute!"

"That's even worst~"

Minghao will never tell Junhui that his "good dream" came true.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a little over a year ago, so eh
> 
> Thanxx for reading!!


End file.
